


Reyes del Interhigh

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: A Niiyama las conocían como las “Reinas”, así que los medios le dieron a Itachiyama el título de "Reyes" para hacerlo más genial cuando ambos equipos ganaron el InterHigh. A Kanoka no le molestó, ni el aparente romance que estaban intentando armarle con Sakusa Kiyoomi, ella solo veía la cima del voleibol.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iizuna Tsukasa/Niiyama Girls' High Volleyball Captain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reyes del Interhigh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.

_Los reyes del InterHigh han sido decididos_

_Itachiyama y Niiyama se coronan campeones del torneo Nacional de Voleibol a nivel de Preparatoria_

_._

—Me encanta el toque dramático y novelesco que usan para estos títulos —dijo Saori, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en sus labios—. Da una sensación de poder y superioridad ¿no lo crees, Kanoka-chan?

La revista estaba por todos lados y las integrantes del equipo de voleibol de Niiyama tenían toda la atención asegurada. Eran admiradas, respetadas y, en cierta medida, temidas, como si fuesen algún tipo de celebridad.

—Es un título vergonzoso —opinó Kanoka con las mejillas sonrojadas. No estaba del todo cómoda con esa atmosfera, aunque la capitana le había asegurado que terminaría acostumbrándose al respeto reverencial del resto.

Niiyama era una preparatoria de élite en el voleibol, era LA preparatoria campeona de Miyagi y de Japón, no admitían menos que eso. Kanoka comprendía esa fundamental verdad en su corazón, la emocionaba el desafío que probaba día a día, aunque podía prescindir de las charlas sobre genialidad y drama.

—Y todavía no has visto lo jugoso. —Saori soltó una carcajada y pasó las páginas—. Creo que están intentando armarte una buena historia de amor. Deberías agradecerles.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kanoka se sobresaltó, avergonzada. Agradeció que fuese el receso y el aula estuviese casi vacía. Saori solía acompañarla como algún tipo de ritual, algo de “estoy vigilando a nuestra preciosa as”, así que fue la única que escuchó su chillido.

Saori, sin perder la sonrisa perversa, señaló una página en concreto. Kanoka no había revisado la revista más allá de la portada, estaba demasiado inmersa en notas mentales sobre los fallos que había tenido en las finales del InterHigh y decidida a cambiar eso. El entrenamiento riguroso era bueno para sus músculos y su mentalidad, y fue su prioridad en cuanto regresaron a clases con el trofeo.

Definitivamente no había tenido tiempo para hurgar de más en las revistas de voleibol, Saori siempre la mantenía al tanto, además que Kanoka seguiría considerándolo vergonzoso. En secundaria nunca había resaltado tanto, y la mortificaba que señalaran sus fallos.

Lo primero que vio fue su propia imagen en el lado derecho de la doble página central de la revista. Era una buena fotografía, Kanoka olvidó la vergüenza para admirar el talento detrás de esa postura magnifica, ¿Cuándo le habían tomado una foto así? ¿En las eliminatorias de prefectura o en el InterHigh? ¿En el primer partido o en el último? No sabía que podía dar esa sensación formidable, la hizo sentirse un poco orgullosa y melancólica. Ryuu-chan siempre había pensado que ella era impresionante, ¿por qué entonces Kanoka seguía dudando de sí misma? Él se sentiría decepcionado.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—Oh, lo siento… —Kanoka sonrió dulcemente, frotándose el cuello—. Estaba pensando demasiado…

—¿En Sakusa Kiyoomi? —Saori silbó—. Eso fue rápido e inesperado.

—¿Sakusa Kiyoomi? —repitió, confundida.

—¿En que estabas pensando entonces? —preguntó Saori con diversión, señalando con un dedo la imagen de nuevo.

Oh, la fotografía. Kanoka regresó su atención a la revista, parpadeando ante la imagen que acompañaba la suya, apenas dividida por la línea que marcaba las páginas. El as de Itachiyama, el campeón en la sección masculina de voleibol, Sakusa Kiyoomi era el protagonista de aquel lado. Kanoka apenas lo recordaba, aunque la ceremonia de los campeones los puso en el mismo escenario.

—¿No es atractivo?

—Lo es —juzgó Kanoka seriamente, asintiendo. No había muchos japoneses con el cabello rizado y aquel porte regio. Era realmente atractivo.

—No estoy sintiendo mucha vibra de “me enamoré” —resopló Saori—. Eres tan aburrida cuando se trata de romance, Kanoka-chan. ¡Sé más enérgica con el amor!

—No veo que una cosa tenga que ver con la otra —replicó Kanoka con un mohín.

Saori siempre se quejaba que el equipo estaba lleno de chicas aburridas, lo que era una curiosa contradicción porque ella quería ver un buen romance dramático en primera fila, pero no vivirlo. Dentro del equipo todas respiraban y vivían por el voleibol, de mañana a noche solo entrenaban, discutían tácticas y organizaban nuevas medidas contra sus oponentes. Kanoka había ingresado a ese ambiente con dicha y firmeza, ansiosa por mejorar, por jugar más y más voleibol. Por supuesto, Ryuu-chan estaba siempre presente en su mente, pero para ella Ryuu-chan era el voleibol así que no rompía ninguna regla implícita sobre distracciones.

La capitana era muy seria en esas cuestiones, todo lo que sucedía fuera del gimnasio o la cancha se quedaba allí. No podían arrastrar corazones rotos, no tenían tiempo para esas nimiedades.

—Ya sabes, parece que algunos creen que harían una buena pareja. —Saori alzó las cejas con insinuación.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó sin verdadera curiosidad. Miró la doble página y pensó que Saori tenía razón, la forma en la que estaba apilada la información, los gustos y los títulos de “as” que compartían hacían una bonita combinación para vender. Kanoka había aprendido que el amor era bastante atractivo para el resto, alimentaba las pasiones y las frustraciones, y cada persona necesitaba nutrirse de algo.

Esbozó una sonrisa llena de simpatía mientras observaba la imagen de Sakusa Kiyoomi, por alguna razón tuvo la certeza de que él encontraría ese sutil intento de “emparejarlos” como algo absurdo.

“Pienso que es absurdo también”, Pasó los dedos con suavidad por la fotografía sin perder la sonrisa. “Todo lo que necesitamos es el voleibol”.

—Estás sonriendo mucho.

—No es nada.

—¿Realmente no te interesa?

—¿Importaría si me interesa? —preguntó—. No nos conocemos.

—Pero pueden conocerse —insistió Saori—. ¿Viste como los llaman?

A Niiyama las conocían como las “Reinas”, de allí el título de “Reyes del InterHigh”, le habían dado a Itachiyama la contraparte para hacerlo más genial. Y aquellos que tenían y defendían el título de “as” eran los protagonistas de esa corte real: Rey y Reina principales.

“Pero apenas empecé el segundo año”, pensó Kanoka, desviando la mirada a los pasillos. El tiempo del receso terminaría pronto. “No obtuve este título con trabajo duro, lo heredé de mi senpai. Debo hacer más si quiero ser una As en la que se pueda confiar”.

Kanoka apostaba que Sakusa Kiyoomi no tenía sus problemas de confianza, y estaba bien, pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. No avergonzaría el nombre de Niiyama.

Miró a Saori con una sonrisa ligera.

―No quiero un romance, Saori-chan ―dijo, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Aún tenía a Ryuu-chan en su corazón, era un recuerdo precioso que no estaba dispuesta a desechar―. No seré eclipsada por él tampoco, no seré eclipsada por nadie. ―Sus ojos eran poderosos, llenos de pasión y determinación. No tenía tiempo para mirar atrás en busca de otras cosas que no fueran el voleibol.

Saori suspiró de forma teatral, luego una sonrisa feroz se extendió por su pintoresco rostro.

―La capitana y tú son de la misma clase ―siseó, su voz era como los ojos de Kanoka―. El capitán del Itachiyama y aquel que se enamore de ti… debo darles mis condolencias.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sakusa y Kanoka son un buen par a explorar como pareja, no puedo evitarlo y parece que de hecho me quedaré con este crackship (aunque también shippeo SakuAtsu xD). Otra vez los meto en titulares de noticias pero a diferencia del otro one-shot esto no será importante. Su "relación" tampoco es algo explicito, para manejarlos bien creo que se necesita algo largo y pues por el momento prefiero no embarcarme en algo así de comprometido cuando tengo tantos fics que terminar XD.
> 
> Se suponía que sería solo de ellos, pero cuando empecé a escribir Iizuna y la capitana del Niiyama aparecieron en mi mente y los shippee en automático. Qué débil soy últimamente por ships.  
> Por último, le di a la amiga que presentaron de Kanoka el nombre de Saori en honor a la seiyuu de Kanoka. No sé si algún día mencionen el nombre del equipo de Niiyama de Kanoka, pero por el momento me contentaré con sus apariencias fuertes e imponentes, también les daré nombres de las seiyuus de las chicas de Haikyuu a las otras chicas del equipo.
> 
> Eso es todo, espero les guste y dejen alguna opinión si es así.
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
